Ski sock constructions are well known in the prior art. It is quite common for such prior art ski sock constructions to "ride-down" the wearer's leg during use. This is due to opposing horizontal and vertical forces generated by the foot and leg portions of the sock which create a maximum stress on the sock material running through the apex of the heel. The horizontal stretch of the foot causes the leg portion of the sock to be pulled down into the wearer's boot. The sock then becomes uncomfortable for the wearer and does not adequately cushion the wearer's leg.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved ski sock construction wherein ride-down of the sock on the wearer's leg is avoided.